A tablet computer is a hand-held computer that bridges the gap between a laptop computer and a smart phone. Tablet computers are typically smaller than a laptop and generally do not have a full keyboard, using another method of data input such as a touchscreen or a pen-enabled interface. However, tablet computers are larger than smart phones, allowing for more memory and greater display sizes, as well as easier data entry. Examples of existing tablet computers include: the Apple iPad, the BlackBerry Playbook, the Hewlett-Packard TouchPad, the Motorola Zoom, and the Kindle Fire.
One typical benefit of tablet computers is their portability. They are typically designed to have a manageable size and weight, and to use a rechargeable battery, allowing them to be carried around by their user. In home use, this allows them to be used in any location, in bed, on the sofa, at the table, without need for a plug, a keyboard, or a mouse. This portability also offers many options for business use as well.
However, while tablet computers are extremely portable, this can lead to problems as well. In particular, because they are so portable, they can be easily dropped, set down and forgotten, misplaced, etc. this can be particularly troublesome in a work environment where the tablet computer may contain sensitive information, or allow access to financial transactions. Thus
As tablet computers become more prevalent, businesses may wish to use them in the course of providing services. For example, tablet computers can be used to take orders at restaurants; they can be used as mobile cashier locations; they can allow for on-the-spot technical support; they can be used for inventory control; etc. Such implementations may require an employee to have a tablet computer on hand either at all times or frequently. However, conventional tablet computers offer no easy way to be held for a long period of time, and they are prone to being dropped, lost, or misplaced.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a case for a tablet computer that will facilitate carrying the tablet computer for long periods of time with constant or intermittent use.